This invention relates to yarns made up of synthetic polymer fibrous elements. The yarns feel similar to spun yarns made from natural fibers.
It is known in the jet texturing art to product yarns of synthetic polymer filaments which are entangled throughout their length and contain nodes and splayed sections. Such yarns may contain broken filaments that extend out of the yarn surface and give the yarn a more "natural" feel--See U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,725 to Magel. It is also known to produce yarns of synthetic polymer filaments in which the individual filaments are made up of a body portion and at least one wing portion, and in which the wing portion is intermittently separated from the body portion for part of the length of the filament. In these yarns the wing portion at least occasionally is fractured in the transverse direction and is intermingled and entangled with neighboring portions while still attached at one end to the body portion, thus yielding a yarn having a number of continuous body portions that are never fractured, and a number of wing portions that often fracture and thus produce free ends--See U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,001 to Bobby M. Phillips et al.